A package of this type is disclosed in for example Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-26054. This well-known package includes a box having an opening end, an openable/closable lid hingedly jointed to the rear edge of the opening end, and contents contained in the box. The contents have a bundle of rod-like smoking articles wrapped in wrapper. The wrapper has a separating line, which defines part of the wrapper as a separable area.
When a consumer, namely smoker first opens the lid of the package, then the smoker separates the separable area of the wrapper therefrom. As a result, part of the bundle of rod-like smoking articles in the contents is exposed outside through the front wall of the box. More specifically, the front wall of the box includes an inner frame, and part of the bundle of rod-like smoking articles is exposed outside through an U-shaped access opening formed in the inner frame. Therefore, the smoker can easily pull a rod-like smoking article out of the box through the access opening of the inner frame.
According to the above-mentioned package, whenever the smoker intends to firstly open the lid of the package and contact the rod-like smoking articles, he or she has to remove the separable area of the contents from the wrapper. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the smoker to pull a rod-like smoking article out of the package for the first time.
When removed from the wrapper, the separable area forms a separated piece that will be trash and the disposal of the separated piece is also bothersome for the smoker.
An object of the invention is to provide a package for rod-like smoking articles, in which when the package is first opened, a rod-like smoking article can be easily pulled out of the package, and a separated piece that would be trash after the opening of the package is not produced.